


she loved.

by Anonymous



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Feelings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, i dont know what else to tag !!!, like "he moaned" and stuff like that is all there is, this is not porn by any means fljkjfkjldgf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: she loved, she loved, she loved.blue and gansey's kinda first time but it's more like they're marveling at that fact that they can even do this





	she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, comment and hit that kudos button i guess!! have fun lgkjkldf

****

"Jane.  _Blue_." Gansey breathed the words into her skin. Blue moaned.

 

Gansey rocked his hips into Blue's, face pressed into her shoulder, peppering soft, open-mouthed kisses in time with his thrusts. Small aborted grunts and whimpers escaped between kisses and Blue felt him faintly tremble.

 

"Gansey," she whispered. It didn't feel right talking in normal tones when everything else was so quiet.

 

He hummed in acknowledgement, moving his kisses to her neck.

 

"Gansey, stop a second." Blue spoke again, firmer. She put a hand in his hair, fist resting in his curls, not pulling, but a security. He had very soft hair, she noted.

 

" _Shit_." he cursed softly, raising his head from her neck quickly. "Am I hurting you? Do you need me to pull out? I'll-"

 

"Hey," she laughed softly. "It's fine, I'm fine. I just- I just wanna look at you, is all."

 

"Oh," Gansey squeaked a little, dignified, "alright."

 

Blue placed her hands on his face, pulling him closer to hers and stared. Taking in every detail about his face in this moment. The splash of color on his face, that she was sure was mirrored on hers.  
The bright, sharpness in his eyes. The soft puffs of breath from his slightly open mouth, the presence of mint a gentle promise. This close, she noticed many small moles and freckles doting his cheeks and continuing down his neck. She spotted a small line of them resting comfortably on his cheekbone that looked like Orion's Belt. She wondered if they traveled farther down his body. She'd have to map out more constellations later. She loved stars. She loved him.

 

_She loved, she loved, she loved._

 

Gansey squirmed a little, from embarrassment at her scrutiny or from the sensitivity of still being inside her, Blue couldn't tell. His hips jerked and the resulting moan they both let out suddenly made them laugh quietly, breaking the silence. Gansey's gaze flicked from her eyes to her lips and back again, eyes soft and happy. He kissed her, once, twice.

 

"I love you, Blue Sargent." He spoke, voice no more than a gentle whisper. He lifted a hand and ran his thumb over her bottom lip, a gesture that mimicked his nervous habit.  She smiled cheekily under the digit and licked the tip of it, making Gansey squawk. Blue quickly leaned up and kissed him soundly, all joking indignation gone, replaced with the warm feeling on her mouth on his, her tongue running lazily along his teeth.

 

She pulled away from his searching mouth and smiled, "I love you, too, Richard Campbell Gansey the  _Third_." Gansey huffed at the use of his full name but smiled wonderfully back at her. She was so fond of him, her boy. Sometimes, she felt her heart may burst. It was silent for a moment, then Blue spoke,

 

"It's a little overwhelming, I think," she started, Gansey's expression shifting immediately to one of concern. Blue smiled, poked his cheek, and continued. "This, what we're doing, you know," she flapped a hand between this bodies, "just, I never thought we'd get this far. Hell, I never thought we'd get anywhere near this far. I- I did  _hope_ , though."   
They both blushed faintly at her words. Gansey pulled out gently, deciding it was too distracting, apparently, being in her and having a conversation at once. Blue understood, but she still whined at the loss of feeling. She loved it so much, she didn't think she'd ever want to stop. After a moment, she spoke again, her words echoing faintly in the calm, emptiness of Monmouth.

 

"But, now that we're here, I'm so... I'm just so unmeasurably happy- I haven't stopped smiling!" she grinned, big and wide and so, so happy, as if to her emphasis her point. "it feels a little like a dream, a miracle, being here with you and being able to...do this with you. That sounds cheesy, considering it's just  _sex_. But. It feels like it isn't. You know?" They had been through so much, she felt they deserved this happiness, this gentle pleasure.

 

"Yes." Gansey replied, "I understand exactly what you mean." He smiled so delightedly, his dimples appeared. Blue loved his dimples. She leaned up to kiss each one.

 

Gansey pressed his cheek to hers and nuzzled into her, like a cat. Blue laughed wetly, hiccuping. She hated crying, even though these were the happiest tears she may have ever shed, aside from Gansey's resurrection. Crying always made her hiccup. Blue's chest rattled and Gansey lifted his head.

 

"Blue?" his voice one of concern. She loved him, so much. He gently wiped a tear sliding down her temple away.

 

"These are happy tears, I promise." She hiccuped again, laughing a little. She ran her arm over her face, nearly elbowing him in the process. Her smile was one of complete content. Her heart felt like it was floating.

 

" _Oh, Blue_." He breathed, tenderly, love set so clearly in every line of his body that Blue didn't think she'd ever stop seeing it; it was cemented beneath her eyelids. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, her nose. To kiss her eyebrow, her temple. The gentle curve of her jaw. The tear gathered at the corner of her eye. Her lips.

 

"Gansey," she whispered into his lips, breaking away from the kiss only enough to speak, "I remember telling you I'd like carnal knowledge of you one day. Care to enlighten me?"

 

Gansey laughed, even more color rising to his cheeks, and lined himself up again.

 

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hugged him tightly to her body, laughing brightly and wonderfully. 

 

 

_She loved, she loved, she loved._


End file.
